You Know You've Been Playing Too Much Left 4 Dead
by SamanthaRose
Summary: ... the title pretty much speaks for itself! A collaboration on behalf of myself and CrazyChibiSama!


DISCLAIMER!: For any of those who are really silly enough to think I think I own any of this... MYSELF AND CHIBI DO NOT OWN LEFT 4 DEAD! That belongs to Valve. And they're totally awesome.

...

...

...

You know you've played too much Left 4 Dead when…

1. Whenever you see smoke, you start peeking around corners.

2. You get nervous whenever you hear a car alarm going off.

3. When playing a military game, you feel the need to shout, "RELOADING!" every time you have to.

4. You jump every time someone says words like "Tank" "Witch" "Hunter" or "Smoker"

5. You feel the urge to go and buy a dark colored sweatshirt.

6. You go out of your way to avoid metal detectors.

7. You haven't used a cocktail for drinking in a long time.

8. You get an uneasy feeling when you go into a bathroom and there's no graffiti on the walls.

9. When you lose track of a friend somewhere, you look for the nearest closet.

10. When you go to the bathroom in the middle of the night, you have a habit of closing any open doors you might encounter along the way.

11. When in the middle of a large crowd, you feel the urge to punch your way out.

12. You laughed out loud during the 6th Harry Potter movie when Professor Slughorn said his fish was named 'Francis'

13. Your house's front door is painted red.

14. You avoid subways and train yards if you can absolutely help it.

15. You don't use a flashlight to investigate odd noises.

16. You always look behind the door when you enter a room... just in case.

17. You team up with 3 friends just to go to the mall even if you don't have much to buy.

18. You jump whenever you hear a car backfire.

19. When hiking, you feel the need to put your supplies in a red backpack.

20. You don't take your eyes off the guy fixing your neighbor's roof as you walk past.

22. You growl at anything that smells good.

23. You shout "Boomer!" whenever someone belches.

24. You used a frying pan for something besides cooking lately.

25. You see a girl crying at the bus stop and take the long way to your destination just so you can avoid her.

26. You see some one wearing a dark colored sweatshirt and move around him in a half circle, watching his every move.

27. You hear a car playing loud music in the dead of the night and look around to see where the best spot to fight the horde might be.

28. You loiter in the pharmacy longer than you really have to.

29. You never leave home without your pills!

30. You laugh at the patients during hospital visits.

31. You get funny images of Tanks getting blown up by roadside mines while you're watching the news.

32. You dread boat trips.

33. You get nervous whenever you stop at a gas station.

34. When you see a table you look for piles of ammo.

35. You cherish each and every bit of fresh fruit and meat you can, knowing that come the zombie apocalypse, you'll have nothing but dried stuff and canned stuff to eat. Get the goods while the getting is good!

36. You go to the shooting range and ask for human shaped targets… just in case.

37. You make friends with someone who owns a plane and convince them to give you private flying lessons.

38. You check lockers looking for weapons.

39. You buy a house in the middle of a lake.

40. You look for helicopters and follow them.

41. You cringe every time a plane flies low over you and hope it won't crash.

42. You run screaming from a cornfield.

43. You run screaming like a crazy person whenever the ground shakes for any reason.

44. Rather than climb stairs to get a better look around you, you hop onto a really big rock for 360 view.

45. You spend an excessive amount of time glancing over your shoulder when you're walking around with your friends.

46. The minute someone coughs nearby, you run away in an odd pattern.

47. You stare suspiciously at people on the bus if they look sick.

48. While having a barbeque, you feel the urge to save the propane tank for a better use.

49. You see gas cans at a gas station and wonder if you should stock up on them... Just in case.

50. You've read this list and started to prepare…just in case.


End file.
